


Proposal Gone Wrong

by buckleydiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, non sexual choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: Buck never told his boyfriend about the time he choked on bread and needed a tracheotomy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Proposal Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet ;)

Eddie planned the perfect proposal:

Step One: Get Buck agree to go to a fancy restaurant way out of their price range.

Step Two: Get Buck to agree to order an overly expensive bottle of champagne.

Step Three: Have Buck drink the champagne to the point where he finds the ring.

Step Four: Have Buck say yes.

They arrived at the restaurant that is too fancy for them to even pronounce. Step one was complete. Eddie made a reservation a few days ahead of time to make sure everything was perfect. He talked to the waiter to make sure the ring will be in Buck's glass at the end of the night. The restaurant was dimmed and quiet romantic music played. 

The gentlemen began to make small talk while they ate. Instead of desert Eddie suggested instead they just drink a bottle of the nicest Champagne and take an uber home instead of driving. The waiter came over with the requested bottle and gave Eddie a slight nod as he poured them each a glass. They made their cheers and Buck took a sip. Nothing. They continued their conversation. Buck took his second sip. Cough. Buck coughed again.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked concerned. Buck didn't respond. He just kept coughing. Eddie is a medic and he knew Buck was choking on his engagement ring. He did the heimlich and nothing came out. The second try Buck coughed up the ring. At this point the whole restaurant was staring. Buck tried to catch his breath. Eddie picked up the ring that fell out of his boyfriends mouth onto the floor and got down on one knee and asked him the question.

\-----

Buck said yes. He agreed to spend the rest of his life with Eddie and the two boys couldn't be happier. After Buck's near death experience he told Eddie about the time he choked on a piece of bread. Eddie never heard that story but he knew that this story would be one to tell forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer I know but I thought this idea was cute.


End file.
